Photoplethysmography relates to the use of optical signals transmitted through or reflected by a patient's blood, e.g., arterial blood or perfused tissue, for monitoring a physiological parameter of a patient. Such monitoring is possible because the optical signal is modulated by interaction with the patient's blood. That is, interaction with the patient's blood, generally involving a wavelength and/or time dependent attenuation due to absorption, reflection and/or diffusion, imparts characteristics to the transmitted signal that can be analyzed to yield information regarding the physiological parameter of interest. Such monitoring of patients is highly desirable because it is noninvasive, typically yields substantially instantaneous and accurate results, and utilizes minimal medical resources, thereby proving to be cost effective.
A common type of photoplethysmographic instrument is the pulse oximeter. Pulse oximeters determine an oxygen saturation level of a patient's blood, or related analyte values, based on transmission/absorption characteristics of light transmitted through or reflected from the patient's tissue. In particular, pulse oximeters generally include a probe for attaching to a patient's appendage such as a finger, earlobe or nasal septum. The probe is used to transmit pulsed optical signals of at least two wavelengths, typically red and infrared, through the patient's appendage. The transmitted signals are received by a detector that provides an analog electrical output signal representative of the received optical signals. By processing the electrical signal and analyzing signal values for each of the wavelengths at different portions of a patient's pulse cycle, information can be obtained regarding blood oxygen saturation.
The algorithms for determining blood oxygen saturation related values are normally implemented in a digital processing unit. Accordingly, one or more analog to digital (A/D) converters are generally interposed between the detector and the digital processing unit. Depending on the specific system architecture employed, a single multi-channel digital signal may be received by the digital processing unit or separate digital signals for each channel may be received. In the former case, the digital processing unit may be used to separate the received signal into separate channel components. Thus, in either case, the digital processing unit processes digital information representing each of the channels. Such information defines input digital photoplethysmographic signals or digital “pleths.” These pleths generally contain two components. The first component of interest is a low frequency or substantially invariant component in relation to the time increments considered for blood oxygen saturation calculations, sometimes termed the “DC component,” which generally corresponds to the attenuation related to the non-pulsatile volume of the perfused tissue and other matter that affects the transmitted plethysmographic signal. The second component, sometimes termed the “AC component,” generally corresponds to the change in attenuation due to the pulsation of the blood. In general, the AC component represents a varying waveform which corresponds in frequency to that of the heartbeat. In contrast, the DC component is a more steady baseline component, since the effective volume of the tissue under investigation varies little or at a low frequency if the variations caused by the pulsation of the heart are excluded from consideration.
Pulse oximeters typically provide as outputs blood oxygen saturation values and, sometimes, a heart rate and a graphical representation of a pulsatile waveform. The information for generating each of these outputs is generally obtained from the AC component of the pleth. In this regard, some pulse oximeters attempt to filter the DC component from the pleth, e.g., in order to provide a better digitized AC component waveform. Other pulse oximeters may measure and use the DC component, e.g., to normalize measured differential values obtained from the AC component or to provide measurements relevant to motion or other noise corrections. Generally, though, conventional pulse oximeters do not monitor variations in the DC component of a pleth or pleths to obtain physiological parameter information in addition to the outputs noted above.